


Irresistable

by juleshale01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, slight non-con/dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juleshale01/pseuds/juleshale01
Summary: Stiles got creative in asking Derek for the bite.





	Irresistable

Stiles had never asked for anything before. He never begged to be part of the cool kids in school, nor he pleaded his Dad to buy him the latest Porsche model like what Jackson probably did. But this is something he would get on his knees to get. This is one of most important things in his life that he would do anything to get it. But apparently, Derek McSourWolf hates him so much that he never even acknowledged him when he asked.

When he asked for the bite.

* * *

"Scott, I told you. I need your help for Derek to be convinced. He would never just willingly give the bite." Stiles has been trailing Scott the whole day in school. It's one of those days that they could pretend that they are ordinary high school students that knows nothing about the supernatural secrets in the world.

"Dude, I'm sure Derek would've given it to you if you just asked. You're his mate, why won't he give it to you?" The True Alpha was too busy getting his things from his locker when the bell rang for next period.

"You know, I don't understand it. Lemme bite you and your whole shenanigan is done." Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott. He's such an idiot.

"Eww no. Keep your filthy snout away from me, please. It should be Derek who should do it."

"You know if you would just ask him, it'll do the job. Or you could  _"talk"_  him out of it, if you know what I mean." Scott winked at him, he actually looked sick, and tapped Stiles on the back.

Oh, he knew what to do.

* * *

"Derek, baby, I know you're there! Open up!" Stiles sing-songed as he was standing in front of the Alpha's door.

His loft was suddenly homey as soon as he let Stiles and Lydia do their magic. His bed was moved to a make-shift second floor, and the whole first floor was a home theater, plus another small room for the kitchen. It was full of pillows and blankets and all that. You get the idea.

"Stiles, why do you smell horny? Did you see Isaac and his boyfriend again?" Derek dramatically stepped down from the mini staircase. He was smirking like he knew what's gonna happen next.

He will have no idea what hit him after Stiles was done with him.

* * *

Derek smelt the lust rolling off of Stiles as soon as he got down from his jeep. It was sweet, and just the smell of Stiles that got him all hot and bothered.

"Let me just go to the bathroom. It's smoking hot outside, I need a quick shower. Be right back." Stiles knew water messes with a werewolf's nose. He won't smell the desperation and stench of horniness in him while he's getting ready.

After half an hour, Derek went to look for Stiles. He's not usually one for long showers so he was worried his mate had fallen in the tub and drowned.

"Stiles? Baby, what the hell is taking you so long?" Derek knocked twice for good measure and tried to open the door. But it was locked. He could hear shuffling and a long zipper being closed (or opened, it's hard to tell the difference), and suddenly the door opened, revealing a normal looking Stiles with his hoodie zipped up to his neck. Stiles was blushing profusely that it was scaring Derek.

"Okay, did you break my favorite shampoo bottle?"

A shake of the head.

"Did you fail an exam?"

Another no.

"So, what is totally wrong with you that you are looking like a bright red tomato right now?" Derek sniffed the air to see what's wrong, but he couldn't pick up a smell. Not even Stiles' natural one, which is weird, but he noticed that the bathtub was still running, so he disregarded it.

"It's nothing. I thought you might also need a bath, so I started the tub for you. I just want to sleep." Then Stiles walked towards his bedroom.

Okay. Something terrible is about to happen.

* * *

Stiles is nervous. No, scratch that. He was downright terrified.

_I can't do this. Holy shit, I'm gonna die. Derek would definitely rip my throat out - well, he loves me so he probably won't but he's still gonna kill me. Oh help me loving mothers of all werewo-_

"Stiles! I have been calling your name thrice already. Really, baby, what is going on with you?" Derek was walking towards him and he feels his cheeks blush even more.

_It's now or never._

"So, Derek. I have something to ask you. It's very important and I need you to sit down here with me." Stiles pats the space beside him as he was sitting in the middle of the Derek's king- sized bed in his favorite red hoodie and his worn-out jeans.

The Alpha was slowly making his way to his mate when he smelt fear, anxiety and lust rolled up in one Stiles.

"Okay baby. What is wrong? You know I'll do anything for you right?" Derek is now kneeling in front of the human as the former keeps his eyes on his hands in his lap.

"Here's the deal."

He slowly unzipped his red hoodie, revealing his bare chest, and also carefully releasing the effect of the new potion he made with the help of Lydia. Well, it's not really a potion, but more of an enhancer. It enhances his pheromones, making him irresistible to Derek.

"Stiles-" He saw Derek's nose flare, his eyes dilating immensely that there's almost no green in them.

"I'll let you make love to me as hard as you can, as long as you want, any way you want, with one condition: you give me the bite."

* * *

Derek is speechless. Really out of words. Because when the sight of Stiles' bare chest (not to mention the litter of moles in his creamy pale skin and his dusky pink nipples) and his smell, oh god his smell, wafted through his nose, he can't think of anything else.

_Fuck him. Open his mouth wide and let him choke on our cock. Lick his ass until he begs. Do anything he wants so we could make love to our mate as soon as possible!_

Well, there was his wolf who kept sending pictures of Stiles' mouth wrapped around his hard, thick cock, or him pounding the younger boy until he comes untouched.

"Stiles, what is - I can't - what did you do?" A stuttering Derek is seen only once in a blue moon, mostly it's Stiles who makes him do that.

"I told you. As long as you give me the bite, this is all yours. I'll even give you a rim job if you want. Just the bite Derek, and I am all yours." Stiles' voice is seductive and low that Derek can almost taste him. He can almost feel his skin in his tongue, his body shivering underneath his touch.

Derek, you have to take control. You can't just give Stiles the bite! It might kill him! You'll lose him if everything goes wrong. Walk away, Derek.

"Stiles, you can't do this to me. Please. I can't -" Derek is almost begging, wheezing his words out because one more push and he is going to break. The younger man is emitting to much pheromones that his scent is like being shoved down the Alpha's throat.

"You don't have to be afraid. I know I am meant for this. I am meant to be your mate. And I can't be fully that if I am human. Remember? We can't have cubs if I am human. I want to give you a family. Well, your pack is here, and we are your family, but don't you want to have little Dereks and Stiles' around? Baby, I -" Stiles touched Derek's thigh and he just snapped.

* * *

The Alpha's eyes are glowing red, and if Stiles doesn't know any better, it looks like the werewolf is going for the kill. His nose is flaring, his teeth (fangs) are out, and his tongue is licking his lips. He is so ready for this.

"Stiles. I have to take you. I can't stop myself. But, I need to know that you want this. I need you to know that this is for life. If I give you the bite, and you want out, I can never let you leave. Stiles...You're it for me." Derek's eyes suddenly went back to its usual green self after he took a huge gulp of breath. Stiles is seeing the young man that he is who lost his family and is afraid to lose another one. The Alpha is so much vulnerable that all the teenager want to do is wrap himself around him.

"Derek, I don't know why you think I will leave you. I did this for you. I am willing to be the mother, oh wow that sounds weird, but yes, I am so willing to bear you pups, and can you ask any other person, let alone a guy, to do that for you if they don't love you? Baby, you're also it for me and you can't make me leave. Like ever. I will even cut your dick if you ever try to leave me, well, I love your dick trust me, but I won't let any other person on this planet to taste not even look at you perfect, oh so delicious -"

Derek was already laughing his heart out before Stiles can even finish his litany about Derek's  _"perfect, delicious cock"._

"Okay baby, I get it. You love me too. Why don't we start with the ravishing, then the biting part?" Derek is already on top of Stiles and his fingers are slowly making his way to the buttons of his jeans.

_Oh god. I am so ready for this._

* * *

Stiles is trembling. Shaking. Not because of fear, but of immense pleasure.

Derek is currently on his neck. Sucking, licking, slurping, and leaving bite marks all over it. The Alpha is marking him inside and out.

"Der, please. I need you so much. I want you. Please. Baby. I can't." The teen is stuttering. He's having a hard time forming words just because a very hot, sinfully sexy, and abs-bearing werewolf is slowly making his way down to his bare hips, his tongue leaving wet marks on his navel, and his left hand gripping his right leg's inner thigh.

A burst of white light suddenly flashed in his eyes when he felt a warm, wet and fast cavern envelope his shaft. Derek is fucking deep-throating him so fast he thinks he's about to come. His tongue is swirling all around, his cheeks hallowed so damn much it's like there is almost no space between his dick and his mouth's insides.

"Der, wait, wait. I am coming. I don't want to come yet, please." Stiles is pulling on Derek's hair so hard that he is groaning, which makes Stiles shudder and on the very edge of coming. But before he does, Stiles managed to pull him away with a wet plop, and his very hard, very red and very much frustrated hard-on.

"Stiles, I want you to come in my mouth before I make you come from my dick fucking your ass. Why did you pull me off?" Derek is still kissing his inner thighs, but he is obviously pouting, like a kid whose candy has been stolen (or should I say lollipop?).

"God, Derek. Your mouth is both heaven and hell. And trust me I want to come, but I promised you a rim job. So let me complete my promise. Get on all fours, Mr. Alpha. My tongue is so ready for that delicious ass." Derek groaned right after he said rim job, and is already on all fours before Stiles can even recover from the pleasure of the most amazing blowjob in the planet.

"Hmm, you are so horny, baby. I can see a continuous stream of pre-cum. Let me slurp that first." Stiles is like a living porno with his dirty talk. He would be the death of Derek.

And before Derek could reply, Stiles is sucking so hard on his dick, he thought his brain will come out of it. He just sucked and slurped all the pre-come he could get and suddenly stabbed his perfect asshole with his tongue and buried his face into it.

It went on for about 5 minutes before Derek is panting, his face buried so deep into the sheets, all Stiles can hear is the vibrations of his moans and groans in the mattress.

"Stiles no. Stop. I want all my come to go inside you. Come on, baby. Let me fuck you now, please, Stiles." Stiles gave one last lick and suck on his ass before letting go, and when he looked up he can see that Derek's face is damp, and it looks like he was already crying of pleasure.

The werewolf is regaining his breath when he realized that Stiles is moaning and groaning. He opened his eyes and saw the teen fucking himself open with his favorite dildo. The Alpha's eyes flashed red and grabbed the toy away, threw it somewhere and grabbed the boy to his lap.

"Only my cock can pleasure the fuck out of you. Only my cock can make you drool. And only my cock can make you come."

That was the last thing Stiles heard before Derek's cock was thrusted deep into his ass. Derek is pounding. Pushing himself deep onto Stiles. He kept on thrusting his long, thick and hard cock into Stiles' prostate that the boy is screaming hard and moaning his mate's name that anyone (wolf or human) within a 5-mile radius could hear what is happening.

Stiles is past the point of no return. He can taste the edge of climax on the tip of his tongue and there is no going back. With one last thrust, Stiles felt the Alpha shudder, hear him growl, and then suddenly, immense pleasure went through out his body and barely-there zing of pain as Derek's fangs pierced somewhere between the side of his neck and the juncture of his shoulders. And just like that, he felt everything snap into place. He felt the bite spread through his body, and just like that, he was finally the Alpha's mate.

* * *

Bright light woke up the werewolf. He is smelling pancakes, bacon, and eggs in the air, and Derek knows where to find it.

As his feet padded in the wooden floor towards his kitchen, he noticed the change in scent. If he didn't know better, he's gonna think that there was an intruder. But no. It's his mate. It's his Stiles.

"Hey Der! Breakfast is ready. Let's eat!" Stiles is bouncing around, in the Alpha's shirt and nothing else.

Derek grabbed his mate by the waist and pulled the neck-line of the Henley to see if the bite healed.

"Baby, it healed last night when I woke up to go pee. And from the amount of cum you left in my ass, I think you already got me knocked-up." Stiles is laughing while circling his arms around Derek's neck.

To say that Derek is happy is an understatement. He sniffed his mate and his wolf is beyond happy to smell himself on the boy.

"I already called Dad. He said to not bring me home while I'm still horny. So you better do good, Der."

Derek smiled into his mate's neck and knew what he is going to do. He has it all planned out.

"Oh, Stiles. You are so gonna be full of my cubs before the day ends."

They say payback is a bitch. And this bitch is gonna fuck him real good and hard.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Stiles is experiencing morning sickness for the first time. The Sheriff is ecstatic and scared for his son. Scott almost gutted Derek when he realized the cause of the change in Stiles' scent, but warmed up when he also depicted that he's gonna be an uncle soon. The rest of the pack is so excited they started buying out baby stuffs. As for Derek, he is very much elated to here and be assured that his family is going strong as ever.

* * *

 

9 months later, Stiles gave birth to quadruplets Dean, Samuel, Gabrielle and Castiel (Derek was tricked to have his children named after Supernatural's characters when Stiles threatened him of no sex after giving birth). The whole Hale pack is goddamned stressed because of the ruckus, but they knew that this is just the start of the long life of happiness for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting this work from my FanFiction.net account @jules.hale01 <3


End file.
